Something's Wrong With Jarrett
When Jarrett suddenly starts destroying the town, Super Kaitlin must fight one of her best friends and figure out what's wrong. Episode Summary It's an innocent summer day. Kaitlin and Katie are just chilling outside, enjoying some ice cream. Katie thinks that this is a perfect summer day, just chilling with one of her best friends. Kaitlin agrees, and she says that she'd never do anything to hurt one of her best friends. All of a sudden, Kaitlin gets a call. It's Laura, and she has some terrible news. Laura is joined by her friend, Liv. Laura mentions Jarrett, and Liv says that he's on a rage in town and that Kaitlin should investigate it. Kaitlin and Katie rush to town as quickly as they can. Kaitlin and Katie spot Laura and Liv in town, and Laura points them to Jarrett. Jarrett has literally picked up the gas station and throws it right at the pizza place. Kaitlin thinks there is something wrong with Jarrett. Katie says that's the episode title, and she just said it in the actual episode. Jarrett spots Kaitlin and starts beating her up. Katie is absolutely terrified. Kaitlin really doesn't want to hurt Jarrett, especially after what she said earlier. Suddenly, Jarrett begins to fight back with some similar items from the past. Kaitlin wonders what the heck he's doing. Jarrett first summons up a never ending rain. Ellie notices this and slowly backs away. Kaitlin thinks this rain seems familiar. Eventually, everything floods. Then he summons giant pumpkins. Katie remembers this and Kaitlin thinks this is odd. Jarrett then summons a giant chocolate bunny. Kaitlin definitely remembers this. She can't take all this damage anymore, so she decides it's time to take an extreme measure: she transforms into Super Kaitlin and starts to beat up Jarrett. Jarrett summons up a storm of Mike's Hard bottles, clubhouses, Burnbots, and volleyballs. Kaitlin wonders why Jarrett is being so nostalgic in this fight. Liv doesn't exactly understand Jarrett's battle tactics, and Laura is getting some hints of deja vu. Jarrett then conjures up a bulldozer, some candy, a fire, a terrible thunderstorm, some blues music, and ghosts. Finally, Kaitlin delivers some blows that truly knock him out. Kaitlin can't believe she just did that to one of her best friends. Katie says it was the right thing to do. It was better to hurt one person rather than multiple. Kaitlin agrees and knows that Jarrett will heal anyways. But that's when he disintegrates. Kaitlin knows this isn't the first time they've seen this happen. She recalls it happening with Trev and Caleb. Katie wonders what the meaning of this is. Just then, a shadow passes by in the background. Production Information * CGI is used on some of Jarrett's attacks * Fifty-second time the fourth wall is broken * More Infinite foreshadowing is seen; his shadow is revealed Trivia * Katie's fourth wall joke about episode titles being in the episode is a reference to a similar joke in the Family Guy ''episode "Episode 420" * "Battle With Infinite - Second Bout" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during Kaitlin's battle with Jarrett * The objects used for Jarrett's attacks are references to: ** "When It Isn't Raining" ** "Pumpkin Perfect" ** "The Chocolate Bunny" ** "Come On Into Kaitlin's House!" ** "Club Kaitlin" ** "Driving Gone Wrong" ** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** "Kaitlin's Apple Tree" ** "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis" ** "Camping Gone Wrong" ** "The Terrible Storm" ** "The Blues With Kaitlin" ** A Spooktacular Halloween Special" * Burnbot from ''Sonic Boom ''is seen * "Theme of the Resistance" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard after the defeat of Jarrett * The disintegration is a reference to ''Sonic Forces * Kaitlin recalls the disintegration of Trev and Caleb from "As the SAT Draws Closer" and "The Incredible Shrinking School" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles